Grim Dream Wiki
Welcome to The Grim Dream Wiki The Grim Dream Series is a fantasy novel series by me, Charles Blazer. It is an unpublished work-in-progress -- a never-ending labor of love that I have been writing since 1989, ever since I first visited Neuschwanstein Castle and read Lord of the Rings. This wiki chronicles the lore, characters, places, and events of what will become the Grim Dream series of fantasy novels, if I ever choose to pursue publication. Chapter-by-chapter outlines are provided by me. (Spoiler Warning!) About The Grim Dream The Grim Dream is the story of Mikoa Lothaen, a noblewoman convicted of witchcraft and exiled from her kingdom. Mikoa's gift is man-kin's curse. Her magic awakens Forgotten Gods and brings the woe of Haelfaun into the world -- ga'arg, ghuul, and terrifying minions of night. An ardent witchhunter pursues the exile across the globe as they both discover, one dark secret at a time, the true nature and power of magic. The Books Book 1: The Grim Dream The story of how Princess Mikoa Lothaen loses her title and becomes a hunted ziraduun. A woespawn consumes Princess Mikoa Lothaen's home of Snow Anchor. She learns she is ziraduun and flees from Itaebi Fellstaff and the Ardent. She disguises herself as a Jeceau ville solant and travels with the Chalice Moon, where she befriends Fiorah, Samurrian, and Thorn. After training with Khazr, Mikoa returns to Snow Anchor to close the woespawn, which links to Haelfaun. She battles the god Sinthrall and barely escapes. Mikoa renounces her royal birth and embraces her new life as a ziraduun. Book 2: The Songblade Mikoa's ill-fated quest to find the Songblade, the only weapon that can kill gods. Sinthrall is still alive. Bruhinn is in collapse, consumed by woe. Mikoa is unwillingly recruited by Malzadrian to help find the mythical Songblade, a weapon that can kill gods. She meets Prince Fox Hohenzorn, another ziraduun. He controls the Ellisais Conclave, romances her, and offers her redemption. They steal the Songblade from the Singers, but Malzadrian uses it against Khazr, trying to destroy the Barrier. Khazr commits suicide instead. With Nimfaeti's help, Mikoa betrays Fox, steals the Songblade, rescues her brother Grumdar, and goes into hiding. Mikoa returns the Songblade to the Singers. Book 3: Den of the Undying Mikoa follows voices in her dreams to save Ashazax and Nazagorn. Disguised as a sister of the Cayrien Order, Mikoa is hiding from the Ardent, learning wizrada from Thorn, and researching the Barrier. Prince Fox is battling the woespawn from Snow Anchor and is losing. Malzadrian is searching for the Portal of Sunset. When Mikoa practices grim dreaming, a voice intervenes and begs for help. Thorn leaves. Mikoa, Arron Silverspear, Fiorah, Samurrian, and Nimfaeti rescue Ashazax ("Zax") from Tazitan slavers. Izil Kaitaen Beledantes protects them from slavers and Ardent. Zax is an untrained dragh'kin and has the same voice in her dreams. Mikoa and Zax follow the voice to Nazagorn's lair, outside Pine Crest, where Zax was born. Malzadrian attacks Mikoa and orders Nazagorn to attack Zax. Nazagorn strikes down Zax, realizes it's her daughter, then cracks and turns on Malzadrian. Nazagorn kills Malzadrian, reveals the Portal of Sunset hidden in her lair, names Mikoa its new guardian, and carries Zax through the Portal. With Malzadrian's death, the Barrier falls, allowing Fox to turn the tide against the woespawn. Mikoa decides to retire to obscurity in Pine Crest as a healer, with Arron and Nimfaeti as companions. Book 4: The Portal of Morning Mikoa travels to Eterra and is almost trapped there forever by Hexfane. Without the Barrier, the world is in turmoil. A dark cult dedicated to Hexfane is on the rise. Fiorah and Samurrian are in trouble and send for help. Thorn arrives in Pine Crest as a respected healer. Mikoa leaves Pine Crest to save Fiorah, leaving Thorn to defend the Portal of Sunset. Mikoa, Arron, and Nimfaeti rescue Fiorah and Samurrian from servants of Hexfane, but are recaptured. Mysterious members of the Jade Legion save them all. The group flees from Hexfane into the Portal of Morning. In Eterra, they meet Emperor Cadeus X and learn that Fiorah is his half-sister. Samurrian is revealed to be a member of the Jade Legion. Fiorah and Samurrian fall in love in Eterra. Cadeus is old and refuses to leave Eterra permanently, but he briefly meets Estrellis Wynn and confirms that Cadisae is his daughter. He secretly gives Fiorah the Sky Key. Hexfane traps Mikoa in the ruined part of Eterra, holding her ransom for the Sky Key. Fiorah leads the Jade Legion to save Mikoa. The Portal of Morning is destroyed in the fight, permanently closing the door to Eterra. Book 5: The Gift with Green Eyes Mikoa uses the Persuian Immoux'quinnes to travel the world and rescue Cadisae Wynn. Believing the Sky Key to be permanently sealed in Eterra, the Jade Legion loses its purpose. The Persuian Immoux'quinnes have been mysteriously ejected from Eterra and are scattered throughout Landfall.. Powerful kings and lords scramble to find them and display them as trophies. Mikoa senses they are dangerous. Lord Ander Wynn finds one. Cadisae Wynn is magically kidnapped. Chesny nobles want Fiorah to claim the throne. Fiorah tries to find Cadisae, instead. Mikoa realizes the Persuian Immoux'quinnes are magical portals which can only be activated by true descendants of the First. Mikoa cannot activate it, but Fiorah can. With the Jade Legion, they teleport from statue to statue, meet various lords, and collect clues. They encounter Prince Fox, who is training a ziraduun army. One statue is in Haelfaun, where Wrathmane holds Cadisae. The party is captured. Wrathmane uses Cadisae to flood Landfall with woespawn, via the statue. The portal becomes unstable. Prince Fox warps to the rescue, with his ziraduun army. Wrathmane is defeated, but Mikoa's left eye burns out from too much wizrada. Everyone is warped randomly through the dying statue. Mikoa lands alone in the wilderness of Lo'eil Eilin. Book 6: The Second Myriad Mikoa leads elf-kin ziraduun, while Fiorah seeks revenge. Mikoa, alone, discovers that since the destruction of the Barrier, a Second Myriad is unfolding among the elf-kin of Lo'eil Eilin. Elf-kin ziraduun rally to Mikoa, but she is reluctant to become like Prince Fox. The Ardent are split. Itaebi Fellstaff leads a faction of shadowhunters, now operating in secret. They fail to assassinate Mikoa and are exiled from Lo'eil Eilin. A call for help arrives from Chesny. Meanwhile, Fiorah and Samurrian return Cadisae Wynn to Chesny. They marry, settle at the Wynn estate, and plan to have children. Wrathmane controls Lemarre, via Lord Grenthorne Golumiere, and invades Chesny. Golumiere's spies try to assassinate Fiorah and Cadisae, but kill Samurrian instead. Fiorah leaves, alone, to take revenge. Fiorah meets her half-sister, Faelyn Pelle, among the fae. Mikoa arrives in Chesny with a squad of elf-kin ziraduun, turning the tide against Golumiere's army. Fiorah sneaks into the Palace of Zerine and kills Golumiere, then disappears. Weeks later, Chesny wins the Jeceau Civil War, and Cadisae Wynn becomes Empress. Mikoa laments her role in the war, and in an epilogue, she tracks down her old companion Nimfaeti among the Tazitan. Book 7: The Sky Key Mikoa follows the Fae-Walker and meets the gods. Bruhinn no longer exists; it is a vast woespawn called Snow Anchor, and the Lothaen family are all dead or missing. Fox Hohenzorn is now King Fox of the Ostergau, and his ziraduun army is fighting Haelfaun on all fronts. Arron Silverspear finds Mikoa and Nimfaeti living together in hiding among Beledantes' Tazitan. Mikoa is almost unrecognizable, with her eye-patch and a pair of dragh'kin (Zax and Nazagorn) tattooed on her arm, in the Tazitan style, to hide her Lover's Eye. Arron brings word from Pine Crest that Thorn needs help defending the village from woespawn and mysterious things in the woods. Remembering her vow to Nazagorn, Mikoa reluctantly agrees to help. They arrive too late -- Thorn is mortally wounded, the village is razed, and the Portal of Sunset has been stolen. They follow the trail of the mysterious Fae-Walker, which reveals an elaborate plot by Hexfane's cult. The Fae-Walker turns out to be Fiorah, frazzled and ambiguously aged from overuse of fae dells and siabra paths. Fiorah has been tracking Hexfane in order to get to Wrathmane, but it is all an elaborate trap to capture Fiorah and the Sky Key. Hexfane destroys the Sky Key, briefly letting Althuzah loose. On the front line of the war against Haelfaun, Althuzah turns the tide against King Fox. They duel, Fox is killed, and his ziraduun army is wiped out. Mikoa travels to A'an Buiudir'l Maurileth where she meets the gods. There she joins with the Sky Key's maeren soul and returns to Landfall with the Key tattooed down her other arm, returning Althuzah to the Between. Hexfane's plot is stopped. Book 8: Gods Too May Fall Mikoa quests for the Songblade and uses it against Sinthrall. The army of Haelfaun sweeps across Landfall. At the Palace of Zerine, Mikoa receives Fox's coin, bequeathed to her in his will. Mikoa decides to stop hiding and fight. Mikoa, Fiorah, Nimfaeti, and Arron travel to Treth to ask the Singers for the Songblade. Joern Nailborn joins them. He convinces a skeptical Mikoa that he has the maeren soul of Fox Hohenzorn, using Cyrildrim's trick, now humbled and much less powerful. He is quirky but endearing to Mikoa. The Singers refuse to give Mikoa the Songblade. Joern steals it and wipes them out. The sole survivor, Singer Taodi, joins the party. They chase Joern, who is under unwilling compulsion by Sinthrall. Sinthrall traps Joern and Mikoa in Haelfaun. Joern overcomes the compulsion by killing himself with the Songblade. Mikoa battles Sinthrall and kills him with the Songblade. She returns to Treth by a mark left by Khazr. Book 9: The Portal of Sunset Mikoa goes on a desperate mission to find the Portal of Sunset; Fiorah gets revenge; Itaebi finds redemption. Grumdar Lothaen is alive, leading a survivalist resistance in Bruhinn. Empress Cadisae gives Mikoa a small army of Jeceau, elf-kin ziraduun, and remnants of King Fox's army to liberate Grumdar. The last known remaining Ardent, Itaebi Fellstaff, contrite, surrenders to Mikoa. She delivers a message from Hexfane, offering to ally with Mikoa and destroy Althuzah -- an obvious trap. Mikoa goes anyway, taking Arron, Itaebi, Nimfaeti, and the Songblade with her through the Snow Anchor, into Haelfaun. Fiorah and Taodi pursue Wrathmane. During a battle, Mikoa's party is split up. Nimfaeti is missing. Itaebi is magically ejected from Haelfaun through a portal to the Eraphon front, where Fox died. Mikoa and Arron find each other and, assuming their plight hopeless, admit their love for each other. Nimfaeti sacrifices herself to save them. Itaebi rallies the beleaguered kin army and turns the tide of the war. Mikoa and Arron find Hexfane and Althuzah at the Portal of Sunset. Hexfane steals the Songblade and uses it against Althuzah, but it fails to work -- it is a fake. Althuzah obliterates Hexfane, permanently. Elsewhere, simultaneously, Wrathmane tricks Fiorah, but Fiorah counter-tricks Wrathmane and kills him with the real Songblade. Fiorah is mortally wounded and dies before Taodi can get her to a fae dell; Taodi survives to return the Songblade to the fae. Mikoa cannot fight Althuzah. Instead, she dives into the Portal of Sunset, taking the Sky Key's soul with her. Althuzah is ripped from the world; all woespawn collapse; and the armies of Haelfaun wither. Mikoa and the Sky Key appear in the sky as new constellations. Itaebi relinquishes the kin army to Grumdar and returns to life as a solitary huntress after hearing of lost, leaderless ghuul still hiding throughout Landfall. She no longer hunts kin. Arron returns to Pine Crest to rebuild, retire, and write Mikoa's story. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse